


Bent Over A Motel Bed

by Glacier



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Gay Mutant Road Trip, M/M, Mind Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik一整天都在渴望Charles，而他俩终于得偿所愿。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bent Over A Motel Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bent Over A Motel Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/831247) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



> 译者碎碎念：FC背景，EC两人征召变种人途中终于干柴烈火。半小时翻完的一发完PWP。给压酱。

Charles这一整天看上去都很累，这是真的；然而Charles也一直在扑扇的眼睫毛下抬眼看Erik，舔他的嘴唇，时不时地向他传达脑海中的画面。  
  
各种各样的画面。第一次，在吃早餐的时候，是Erik仰面躺着，扶着Charles的胯部让Charles在Erik的阴茎上用力地操弄自己。第二次，在午后，是Erik站在床边，而Charles躺在那儿，脚腕搭在Erik的肩头，Erik猛烈地撞击着他。  
  
等到他们吃完晚餐以后，Erik自己在脑海中勾勒了一幅画面，等待着Charles：那是Charles弯腰俯身在汽车旅馆的床上，双手紧攥着床单，而Erik把老二捅进Charles的屁股里，一次，一次，又一次，以几乎令人恼怒的缓慢速率。  
“很好，”Charles喘息起来——Erik感觉到那画面滑过他的脑海，然后像烟雾一般消散了。“那么，可以吗？”  
  
他们沉默不语地开车回了汽车旅馆，但Charles伸手搭上Erik的肩膀，他的指尖将高领毛衣的下端向上推去。他用一根手指滑过Erik的领口，前后挪动，就在Erik的下颌底端，Erik几乎能够感觉到Charles舔弄那里的触感，沿着那儿越来越往下。Charles的这种把戏玩得越来越好了，在他有了玩伴之后。  
  
Erik开进了距离他们房间最近的停车场，两人朝房间门冲去，随着Erik一个迅速的手势门便打开了，不需要用钥匙。Charles扯掉了外套，直接丢在地板上，与此同时Erik脱掉了高领毛衣，并用能力反锁了门扣好铁链。  
“我想要，”Charles喘着粗气，他的衣服落成了一堆。此刻他只穿着汗衫和内裤；这男人能以不可理喻的速度宽衣解带，只要有适合的动机。  
Erik朝他不怀好意地笑。“想要什么，再说一次？”  
  
“那个。 **那个** 。”Charles抬起手指贴到太阳穴边，给Erik重演一遍他自己的幻想：Charles趴在床边，Erik从身后占有他，Erik的阴茎火热的抽插，Erik那样要他的时候Charles感到被填得 **那么满** ……  
  
“那就脱光衣服 **趴过来** ，”Erik低吼，把自己剩余的衣物全部扯掉。他朝着行李箱一挥手，拉开了拉链，举起一瓶金属瓶盖的凡士林——立刻他就从重量判断出他们还需要更多，最好越快越好。但至少今晚够了，一等到Charles在床边弯腰趴好，Erik就跟了过去，将手指浸湿之后粗暴地推进了Charles的洞口。  
  
Charles仰头呻吟出声。他今晚将会很吵。 **很好** 。让他们听，隔壁房间里的人类；看他们 **敢不敢** 抱怨。Erik十分乐意向他们展示他们错得多么离谱——  
“Erik，”Charles不耐地低吟，“ **现在** 别走神，看在上帝的份上——”  
  
“我没有，”Erik将手指在Charles体内扭绞，让Charles的呼吸再度变得粗重。“我不会让任何人为了这个而羞辱我们。” **甚至连你都不行。  
** “我没有觉得羞耻，”Charles喘息着说，他低垂下脑袋，呼吸变得急促。Erik好奇这是个巧合，还是Charles从他的脑中窥测到了他的想法。就算有的话，他或许也没有意识到；Charles的变种能力和Erik一样，就像呼吸一样自然，无法抑制。他们在那么多方面如此相似，在其他方面又截然相反，然而 **这个** ——  
  
Erik也低喘一声，拔出了手指，然后握住阴茎开始缓慢地朝Charles体内推进。至少，在这个方面，他们是一道的。没有不和，没有争论。只有火热的，坚实的快感。Erik打开了Charles的身体，随着Erik一寸寸地进入，Charles一声接一声地呻吟起来。  
  
【你喜欢这个，】Erik评价道。在他的身下，Charles点点头，手指紧紧地攥住了床单，正如Erik幻想中的姿态一样。【你喜欢为我承受这个。把我吞进去。】  
【我喜欢，】Charles回应他，但有太多没有被言语描述的东西。Erik能够感觉到，以Charles的角度，那种渴望，那种欲念，那种随着他的甬道被撑开产生的愉悦，沿着他的脊椎一路向上流窜。他能感知到Charles感受的一切，就在简单的三个字当中，于是他抓紧了Charles的胯部，把他按在原处的同时朝后退了一点儿，然后再次插进去，更加用力。  
  
“Erik——yes，”Charles大声喊道，声音有些扭曲。【是的，我喜欢，还要，求你了，还要——】  
【你真是贪得无厌。你这么想要，你需要这个，】Erik回答他，低头朝着Charles的后背微笑，看着他缀着雀斑的肩膀，随着Erik加快节奏而逐渐产生的颤抖。【你需要我在你的里面，你需要我的老二，需要我占有你——】  
  
【我从没有渴望过任何东西像渴望你一样，】Charles回答，随着他脑海中的言语，还传来了一阵惊愕——就好象Charles说出来的那一刻才意识到似的。Erik喘了口气，仰起头让这句话带来的满足感流至全身—— **我渴望你，从未渴望过任何别的东西，像这样渴望你** ——然后他更用力地捏紧了Charles的胯骨，撞进他的体内，一次，再一次，直到两人都忍不住因为快感而叫喊出声。这幢楼里的所有人都会明白他们的房间里正发生着什么， **每个人** 都会知道，Charles是 **他的** ，Charles属于他，他从未属于过任何人，像这样，没有人，从来没有——  
  
【Erik！】Charles一只手伸到背后，覆上了Erik的手背。“天啊，Erik——你知道那对我意味着什么，你知道吗——”他的嗓子已经沙哑，完全发不出声音，于是他喘息着将剩余的话语用思绪讲完。【你知道你如此渴望我，对我而言意味着什么，我有多么需要这个，我需要的是你，你说得对，不是别人，在我心中从来没有过任何人，除了你，只有你——】  
  
这太强烈了；Erik再也忍耐不下去。他一次又一次地操进Charles的身体，最后狂热地捅了几下之后射了出来，喊着Charles的名字，低头抵着Charles的后背吼出“我的”。而Charles也跟他一起，此刻他抬手按在了太阳穴上，享受着Erik的高潮，融进自己的体内，他的阴茎在双腿间抽搐，甬道也随之用力地夹紧了Erik的性器。这感觉棒得几乎让Erik想要再来一发，这一次要更用力，更快速地操Charles。只是占有他、使用他，从Charles的体内榨干所有可能的快感，一次又一次地拥有他，直到他们累得无法动弹，无法呼吸。  
  
Charles瘫倒在床上，Erik拔出的时候呻吟了一声，然后躺在了Charles的旁边。Charles立即转身面向他，在他身旁蜷成了一团。  
  
“你的，”Charles低语，蹭了蹭Erik的胸膛。“想象一下。”  
Erik笑了，吻了吻Charles的头发，把他抱得更近。“有意见吗？”  
  
Charles打了个哈欠，摇了摇头。“一点儿也没有，”他呢喃着，而Erik拥着他坠入梦乡。  
  
  


FIN.


End file.
